Come With Me
by Smellycat666
Summary: Emma has to make a tough decision, Stay with the father of her child or choose her true love
1. Chapter 1

Emma walked alone to Granny's in the cold icy wind; she had on her red leather jacket and some jeans. She stepped in to Granny's, with a wave and smile from Ruby, she sat at the counter and Ruby said "Hot cocoa with cinnamon, right?" Emma nodded, "I'll be right back then," she said as she walked off. Emma was sitting thinking to herself when Neal and Henry walked in through the door, Henry smiled and ran towards her and hugged her, she laughed "Well, hello Henry, How was your time together?" Henry had a look of excitement on his face, "Great, dad said he would take me to the Enchanted Forest!" Henry looked so happy, but Emma was upset with that news and glared at Neal. Ruby arrived at that moment and the wolf in her must have sensed the tension between them because she just handed Henry the drink and said "Why don't you go sit at a booth and let your parents talk for a minute?" He hesitantly walked over to the booth and sat down; he pulled out his story book from his backpack and flipped through it. Neal took a step back "Emma, let me explain, I—" Emma just lost it; she shot up from her seat and screamed at him. "You know how I feel about letting him out of my sight, it's too dangerous there and if anything happened to him I don't know what I would do! There's no one that could keep him safe from the things that lurk there, especially not you!" She started to leave, He looked hurt from her harsh words, he reached out to grab her and stop her from leaving but Emma yanked her arm away from him and whispered "I never want to see you again…" and with that she stormed out of Granny's leaving everyone shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked until she reached the forest, she didn't know where she was heading, as she cried her vision started to blur and she hit something hard and fell to the ground and smacked her head on a rock . She was so cold, but then she felt someone pick her up and carry her out of the cold and onto something that felt like a ship, "Come on love, wake up." Emma's eyes started to open and she could make out a man, "Where am I? Who are you?" Her body was shivering violently, the man just laughed and said, "I am Killian Jones, but most call me Captain Hook and you are aboard the Jolly Rodger," Emma sat up processing all of this and noticed that he was missing a hand, and replacing it was a hook, then he said with a smirk "So, do you have a name or should I continue calling you love?" Emma smiled and replied, "My name is Emma, but you can call me whatever you want." Hook laughed as he sat down and pulled out a leather flask and offered it to Emma "Rum?" she nodded "Sure,"and grabbed it, took a sip and handed it back to him "So why were you out sleeping in the freezing temperature, in the middle of the night, love—I mean Emma." She reached up to touch the back of her head and it started to sting, when she looked at her hand there was blood on it. Hook pulled out an old cloth and wiped her hand, "We should stitch that up, you banged your head pretty hard when we ran into each-other" Hook then cleaned the wound and stitched it up, and smiled, "You should get some rest, there's a bed you can use right over there" She got up and thanked him and walked over to the bed as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma awoke the next morning, and saw a change of clothes next to her bed, she looked at them and noticed there was a white sweater and some jeans. She grabbed them and changed quickly, the sweater must have been Killians' because it was a little too big for her, when she got dressed she heard a knock on the door, "Come in" she called, the door opened and Killian walked in, "Morning love" He smiled "Sorry the clothes are big, they were all i had that were too small for me and i thought you might like to be warm in this nasty weather" Emma laughed and replied "You're sweet and they're fine they aren't too big" she looked to the ground "I should get back, my family is probably worried..." She stepped closer to him and looked up at him "but don't worry ill be back" He grinned "Aye and i'll be waiting"

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm experiencing mild writers block. Hope you liked it though. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
